You Always Learn Something at University
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Hermione's going for her orientation to Edinburgh Wiz U! There she meets a girl that is very like to familiar faces. Hint of ADMM


_I should really stop with the one shots and get back to updating my chapter fics. But...well when the plot bunnies gnaw on your toes you have to do something!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned them Min and Albus really would be married with kids. (sigh)_

_minerva's-kitten_

_

* * *

  
_

_**You Always Learn Something at University**_

Hermione was ecstatic. Now that Voldemort was gone everyone was free and she didn't have to watch over her back anymore; nor did her fiancé Harry Potter. Because of this new freedom she was taking the opportunity to further her education. She was planning to attend Edinburgh's Wiz U; a magical university for the witch and wizard.

"Oh Harry this is so exciting. Professor McGonagall recommended it personally she said she went here," Hermione exclaimed as they entered the large main building and were led to an auditorium with a stage and podium.

"Yeah," Harry said distractedly. He was only here for morale support he was already in the auror training program at the Ministry. He had only agreed to come to Hermione's orientation to calm her ever growing nerves as much as he could.

"At least pretend you're interested please," Hermione begged.

"I'm sorry. It really is a nice place," he smiled and kissed her cheek as they took seats close to the front of the stage.

As everyone was settling in the lights dimmed and a rich deep voice surrounded them. Smoke filled the stage as the curtains rose and the lights flashed.

"WELCOME, WELCOME NEW STUDENTS!! WE WANT YOU TO SIT BACK AND ENJOY THE SHOW PERFORMED BY OUR VERY OWN WIZ…NINJAS!!!"

Ropes dropped from the ceiling as figures dressed in all black slid to the floor and began attacking each other with both martial arts and wandless spells. Harry and Hermione were immediately captivated by the precisian and accuracy the group had.

The group could almost be classified as dancing the way they moved on the stage.

The whole of the audience cheered and shouted loudly when the group was finished fifteen minutes later.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN NOW!" the rich voice called as a tall slightly chubby man with a shiny bald head and blue eyes came from stage left and stood at the podium. He was wearing a blue suit and blue over robe.

"Yes wasn't it wonderful!? And the SGA president is the leader of this wonderful group. She's a twelfth degree martial artist, as well as the best drama and transfiguration student we've had in years. She's also apart of our student ambassadors and she will be leading some of you on the tour later today. Now I am the Dean of the University and I teach the post graduate potions. I'm Donavan Darrell but enough about that I want you all to meet our SGA president Miss Aurora Dumbledore!" the man exclaimed as one of the darkly dressed figures returned form backstage.

Everyone cheered and clapped as the person walked up to the podium and nodded.

"Did I hear that right?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded not taking her eyes off the stage.

"Take off the hood!" a voice in the back shouted.

"Yes Miss Dumbledore please do so," the dean nodded.

"If I must I must," a voice sighed. It was lace with a Scottish hint but had a London base.

The figure pulled the hood and mask off to reveal the face of an angel. Porcelain and soft without a single mark but the small black beauty mark on her upper right lip. Her eyes were a bright cerulean blue color and her hair was curly and black as her costume. It was in loose pigtails. She pulled off the rest of the costume; it was Velcro, to reveal tight blue jeans with the pants leg tucked into black boots and a tight low cut yellow blouse that only had the two middle buttons buttoned reveal a diamond belly button ring and a nice view of her chest.

"Isn't she beautiful? Let's give her another hand," Donavan smiled. Every clapped and a few wolf whistled as the girl bowed and walked back off stage.

* * *

Forty Minutes later the ambassadors; all wearing yellow shirts and ids, walked off stage and started calling for people with certain majors.

"I'll take the Transfiguration Majors!" Aurora called loudly as she walked over and stood just a few inches from Harry and Hermione.

"I'm one," Hermione called standing, "can my fiancée come along?"

"Sure," Aurora nodded. Harry and Hermione stood as six others joined them.

"Is this everyone? All right let's get going a lot to do and little time to do it in," the girl smiled and headed off.

Hermione listened intently to the tour and found Aurora was very smart with a wicked sense of humor. She was down to earth but was very strict with her group and they finished everything with record time and everyone understood everything. When the tour was over the girl had left them to register their classes and head home.

Harry and Hermione had a lot of questions though so with the help of the admissions office, after Hermione had paid for her classes, they went in search for the mysterious beauty that seemed to share a lot of similarities to Minerva McGonagall and the headmaster.

They found her sitting cross legged on the edge of the school's fountain writing in a composition book.

"Um…hi. I'm Hermione Granger and this is…"

"Miss Granger and Mr. Potter my mother's favorite students. Please to finally put faces to names," Aurora interrupted smiling pleasantly as she looked up at them.

"So you are Dumbledore's daughter then," Harry said.

"One of them," the girl nodded, "I have an elder brother and sister and a younger sister."

"You're about twenty though right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I am. Twenty last week actually," Aurora grinned, "by brother is thirty-nine and my elder sister is twenty-nine. The baby of our family is five and the cutest thing ever. Incidentally she is behind you."

The couple turned around to see a little girl with bouncy black pigtails and bright green eyes running toward them in a cream shirt and green jumper.

"Sissy!" the girl cried running past the two and hurling herself into Aurora's arms.

The young woman's book fell to the ground and she just barely kept herself from falling into the fountain.

"And a hello to you to Esme," Aurora laughed.

"Esmeralda what have I told you about running in public," A familiar voice scolded.

Again the duo looked up and this time saw none other than Professor Minerva McGonagall wearing a simple knee length black skirt and a red cardigan with her hair in a loose braid that went over her shoulder.

"Sorry mummy. I just miss Sissy," the girl replied.

"Miss Granger…Mr. Potter so nice to see you. I didn't know you were coming," Minerva smiled.

"Pleasure professor. We were here for Hermione's orientation. We uh…we didn't really know you had kids. So you're married to the headmaster?" Harry stated.

"Well I don't shot it out all the time but yes I do and yes I am," Minerva nodded.

"What are you doing here if you don't mind me asking," Hermione stated.

"Albus had a meeting with Dean Darrell and we thought we'd take Aurora to lunch," Minerva explained.

"Heck yeah!" Aurora grinned grabbing her book of the ground and hopping up. Esmeralda was still in her arms.

"Would you care to join us?" Minerva asked the duo smiling.

The two shrugged and agreed. The followed the professor as Aurora engaged Hermione in a discussion on the best times to use the library.

* * *

From that moment on Aurora and Hermione entered into a friendship of sister hood that last them for several years. The girl's were even the godmother's to each others children. The Dumbledores and Potters became great friends and found out there was always something to learn at university!

**FINIS**


End file.
